Negima! Next Stage
by LastStandofKonoha
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of Fate at Ostia. Now a new threat emerges. Here we go again. NegixAsuna KonokaxSetsuna in later chapters.
1. Start of a new day

**Well this is my first try at a Negima! story so plz be kind and review. I would love to hear your questions and I will try to answer them. So, without further adeu, here's Negima! Next Stage.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of the references I make in this story. However, I do own any characters I make.**_

5 years. 5 years since the fight against Fate in Ostia. A long and drawn out affair, but in the end Negi was able to defeat Fate and secure both Asuna and the grandmaster's key. They then reversed the ritual that Fate had been casting, and returned everyone who disappeared back to the magical world. Everyone had rejoiced and made marry. However, the Ala Alba received a real shock when Negi, Asuna, and Kotaro decided to remain behind in in the magical world in order to train some more. The group made their tearful good-byes and separated.

When the group got back, they told everyone what had happened. Everyone of the girls in class 3-A held a good-bye party amongst themselves. Iincho had told them not to worry, and that Negi and the other two would return someday.

XxXxXxX

It was a cloudy downcast day at Mahora Academy when three cloaked people stepped of the train onto the platform. One of them looked around and said "Damn, never thought I see this place again while I was alive."

The other two just chuckled. Truth be told they had both felt the same thing for a while now. One of the others noticed something. He spoke up.

"Hey, guys, you notice something?"

The last one of the group, who, by the size of their chest, was a girl, answered. "No, why master?"

The first stepped in. "They've gotten lax. There's no magical detectors anywhere… Well, doesn't that just tick you off? I say we teach them a lesson, eh, bro?"

The second smirked, "Yes, let's!"

Takamichi sigh as he put the last paper in the finished box. About 4 years ago, the dean had a brilliant idea.

_The dean stood behind his desk and faced all the teachers assembled before him. He smiled and said, "Well I can tell that all of you are wondering why I called you here today. Well the truth is that we're running out of money to run this school. So I've decided to turn one of the older school buildings into a college. We'll be able to get the money we need and the students who like it here can stay here."_

Well at first Takamichi thought that the dean had gone crazy again, but now he had to admit that the plan was working. A lot of the students who didn't want to leave could stay and the school was out of dept.

He was about to go on a stroll around campus when he saw one of the mages-in-training run up to him. She was out of breath and muttering gibberish.

Takamichi smiled and said, "Calm down, what's the problem?"

After the girl regained her composer, she looked at Takamichi and said, still in panic, "Takamichi-sensei, please help. There are three people, mages we think, down at the train staition. We've got Haruna-chan down there fighting, but her familiar golems are being beaten down with complete ease! You need to help"

Before the word help had left her lips, Takamichi had taken off like a bullet, heading for the station. _This cannot be very good_, he thought,_ Haruna is one of our best summoners. If one of her golems is being taken down then these guys are completely on a different level than anyone whose at-the-ready at the moment._ As he thought that he activated the Kanka and sped up even more.

XxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, at the station, Haruna was completely taken aback by the power of the enemies that had started attacking just a few minutes ago. This was impossible. Not to mention that the sword the female of the group was swinging around at her familiars was just so damn familiar. At that moment, though, Haruna felt several energies converging on their area. She smirked knowing the calvary had finally arrived.

The three cloaked people felt them as well. The first one sensed something else though: an aura signature had appeared out of nowhere. He smirked. "Hey guys, can ya hold out without me for a bit. Got something I need to check."

The other two nodded, and the first took off. They were about to resume fighting when they felt several aura signatures appear. The second one counted the signatures. "Five. You take three and I'll take two?"

The girl smirked, "Sounds great to me!"

Ku Fei, Kaede, Nadoka, Chachamaru, and Takamichi all arrived at the same time to see Haruna get knocked out. They wonder what to do when the boy of the group, judging from his voice spoke, "Well, well, the five heavy hitters appear, eh? All right listen up my apprentice; you take Ku Fei, Kaede, and Nadoka. I'll take Takamichi and Chachamaru."

The five 'heavy hitters' shuddered at how much the boy knew. They subconsciously decided to go with what the boy had said and hurry and finish to help the others.

Meanwhile, Yuna cursed the fact she had tripped and let go of Natsumi's hand. If her aura had been caught, they would be in trouble. They being Maki, Ako, Natsumi, and herself. Just as she was about to grab Ako's hand one of the intruders appeared before her and cause a shockwave of wind magic to knock everyone over, making Natsumi drop her artifact.

The intruder smirked, "Thought so, Natsumi."

Natsumi looked surprised, "How do you know me? Who are you?"

The intruder just continued smirking, "Heh, wouldn't you like to know."

Yuna just thought,_ I'm getting the proverbial bad feeling about this._

_**Who are the three strangers? Can Ala Alba defeat them? Or will they taste utter defeat? Find out next time.**_

**Well plz r&r!**


	2. Return of the Magister Magi

Natsumi, Ako, and Makie glared at Yuna, blaming her for the fact that they were discovered. Which, in all fairness, was the truth.

Yuna sweat-dropped, "Umm, guys, let's not forget about the over-powered mage standing in front of us."

"Yeah, don't forget about me. Come-on, hurry up and release your pactios." The cloaked man said.

Yuna, Makie, and Ako grabbed their cards and chanted all at once, "Adeat!"

_Hmm, _thought the 'over-powered mage',_ enhancer-type, ranged, and all around type. Gotta take out the enhancer first._

Yuna opened up with both of her guns. The stranger showed extreme agility as he weaved in and out of her gunfire. After a few seconds of gunfire one of her guns jammed. _Damn!_

The lull in gunfire allowed the cloaked man to run up to and punch Yuna in the solar plexus, knocking her down. As he was about to knock her out, Makie pulled her to safety with her pactio ribbon.

"Don't worry Yuna-chan, I've got you!" Makie said.

"Or should I say, 'I've got you!'" the stranger said as he appeared behind Makie.

Before she could react, the stranger dealt a quick chop to the back of her neck, knocking her out.

Yuna raised her guns, but she knew that she wouldn't be ready for the stranger. He dealt a quick blow to her stomach, sending her crashing into a wall, knocking her out.

"Ch! Too easy."

Natsumi spoke for the first time since the stranger appeared. "Who are you? That form… it's too familiar…no…you can't be!"

The stranger smiled as he drew back his hood. Semi-spiky black hair and red eyes drew Natsumi's attention as she drowned in those eyes like she used to, five years ago. A single word escaped her lips. "Kotarou-kun…"

XxXxXxXx

Ku Fei started the attack. The stranger threw her sword away and settled into a comfortable stance. Ku Fei, even with her years of martial arts training, found it hard to land anything more than a glancing blow on the stranger.

While Ku Fei handled the stranger's attention, Kaede quickly activated her pactio, and slunk into the ground, moving quietly.

The stranger noticed this and decided to take things up a notch. She noticed Nodoka starting to activate her _Comptina Daemonia._ From under her cowl, a small smile could be seen as she intoned, "Kanka."

Her magical energy jumped sky-high, as she moved faster than anyone could follow, appearing behind Nodoka, saying "Sorry Hon'ya-chan." as she struck her in the back of the neck, knocking her out.

Ku Fei, after that show, decided to take it up a notch and activate her pactio. However, before she could even get the card ready, the stranger appeared and struck her once in the temple, knocking her clean out. Suddenly the stranger shot upward and stuck her hand into a pocket on her cloak. Kaede shot out of the ground, a small blade in hand.

Meanwhile, Takamichi, Chachamaru, and the male intruder apparently decided to watch the fight finish before starting their own. Takamichi, who recognized the stance the female intruder took, yelled for Kaede to get away. The female intruder intoned "Iaiken." and a burst of pure magical energy shot from her fist right into Kaede's gut, knocking the wind out of her and making her hit the ground, hard. The female intruder walked over to Kaede, and checked to see if she was unconscious. She was.

The male intruder smiled and clapped, pushing himself off the wall on which he had leaned. He turned to Takamichi and Chachamaru, and said, "Well, time for my fun to begin."

Takamichi tensed and activated kanka, while Chachamaru settled into a fighting stance as two thin blades emerged from her wrists. The male stranger brought up his hand and spoke in a commanding voice, "Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens."

Takamichi's eyes widened and jaw slacked, both because he recognized that attack and because he knew how powerful it was. And, this… _boy_ just invoked it without saying the incantation for it, while allowing it to remain almost as powerful as a normal incanted attack. But, he wasn't done.

The boy continued. "Stagnet." The spell compressed itself into a small orb. "Complexio." The orb crushed itself and merged with his skin. "Supplementum pro 'Armationem.'" His body sparked and became covered in electricity. "Agilitas Fulminis."

Chachamaru whispered, awestruck and disbelieving, "Magia Erebea…"

However, just as the boy was about to attack, he relaxed. He looked over his shoulder and muttered, "Here comes the party-crasher…"

His spell-form faded as he raised his hands in surrender, and motioned the girl to do the same. Just then, the dean appeared along with six or seven magicians. The dean looked at the two with both disgruntlement and amusement.

"Well, you led us on a merry game, you two." He grunted. "Was there a point to this, or are you just trying to have some fun?"

Before either of them could answer, Takamichi spoke up, "Headmaster, you know them?"

The dean looked at Takamichi with amusement. "Yes, and you do to, don't you, Chachamaru-chan?"

Chachamaru nodded, smiling. "Yes, headmaster." She turned and bowed to the stranger. "Welcome back, sensei. Master will be pleased that you have returned."

The stranger smiled, and patted Chachamaru on the head. "There is no need to bow to me, Chachamaru. I'm not your sensei anymore, and we are equals in Ala Alba."

The stranger pulled down his hood, and his female compatriot did the same. Takmichi's eyes widened, and then he laughed. Not a small chuckle, but a full-blown belly laugh. "A merry game, indeed! It's been too long Negi, Asuna."

Negi smiled, the setting sun seeming to set his reddish-brown hair on fire. Chachamaru, defying all logic as an android, blushed. Asuna smiled at her reaction. Negi wasn't a little brat anymore; even she was willing to admit that. Just then, Kotarou walked around the corner, Natsumi tucked under his arm, kicking and screaming. "Kotarou-kun, put me down!"

Kotarou smirked. "Nope. You're a prisoner of war. A P.O.W. That means I get to carry you the way I want." He saw the group staring at him, with Negi and Asuna smirking. He set Natsumi down. "Oh… I guess you've been liberated. Damn, I was enjoying that."

Natsumi giggled, and whispered in his ear, "I know. Let's do that again sometime."

Kotarou blushed. He turned to the dean. "Hey old man! It's great to be back."

The "old man" smiled, and said, "Well, you three can explain yourself over tea. Come."

As they left, Negi stopped and looked out towards the lake. He echoed Kotarou. "It's great to be back. Asuna, coming out of nowhere, grabbed his hand, and said, "Yes, it is. Let's go get that tea that the headmaster mentioned."

**Whew. Sorry about that for people who've been waiting for the next chapter. I have no excuse other than I forgot about the story. However, I have decided to start it again! So, there should be more chapters quicker. As always read and review, please. LastStand, out!**


End file.
